


Can I Kiss You?

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Austim's a great brother!, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nico hugs Will!, Nightmares, Romance, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a nightmare about Tartarus. So he goes to the Apollo Cabin for solace. (Pun intended xP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

Knock knock knock knock knock.

 

Half of the Apollo cabin stirred at the incessant knocking on the door. Will groaned into his pillow, willing for the noise to stop. All around, bleary-eyed campers sat up in bed, grumbling and muttering, complaining about lack of sleep. He sat up groggily as his brother, Austin got up wearily and opened the door, just a crack. A dark figure pushed his way in, breathing hard.

 

At that, Will stood up, fully awake. “Nico? What-”

 

Nico looked up at Will, his brown eyes filled with fear. “Tartarus,” he breathed out before rushing forward and hugging Will. Will could just stand there confused, unsure of what to do. Never before had the son of Hades initiated human contact, much less a full out hug. It must have been a pretty bad nightmare for him to come all the way to the Apollo cabin. He patted Nico’s head hesitantly, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how to. The rest of his siblings stood around, staring awkwardly. Austin looked at Will sympathetically and motioned for the rest of the cabin to go to sleep. Nico was now sobbing into Will’s shirt. Will held him close, wanting to give Nico all the comfort he could. Gods’ knew he needed it.

 

“You- you could stay here the night if you want,” he whispered in Nico’s ear, rocking him back and forth. Nico nodded into Will’s neck, trembling slightly.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Will asked softly.

 

Nico pulled back and shook his head. “No. No. I just-” he tried.

 

“Shhhh..it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe now,” Will murmured, “How about we go outside. Get some fresh air.”

 

Nico nodded and got up shakily. They went out to the porch and stood against the railing. Nico leaned into Will, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned towards Will.

 

“Thanks. I’m sorry for disturbing you guys but I didn’t know what else to do. I couldn't-” he muttered.

 

“Don’t apologize, Nico. I’m glad you came. You’re always welcome at our cabin. It’s fine.”

 

They stood there together for a couple of minutes, leaning against each other. As Will's muddled mind cleared, he slowly realized how close both of them were standing and he suddenly felt warm. He'd had a crush on the son of Hades for a long time but didn't want to scare him off. But he realized how much he liked being close to Nico, to be able to hold him. He turned to look at Nico and realized that the boy had already been staring at him. To his surprise, Nico didn’t break eye contact. He leaned in closer, their noses just a couple of inches from touching. Will fought the urge to look away. Nico brought a hand up to touch Will’s cheek and Will felt like melting.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Nico whispered, his breath warm against Will’s lips. He felt himself nodding and suddenly he felt a pair of lips against his. He giddily cupped Nico’s face and pulled him closer. Nico's lips were impossibly soft against his and Will wanted to stay that way forever. They pulled away from each other sooner than Will would have liked. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Nico's and grinned widely. 

 

"Thanks, Will," Nico breathed, pulling Will closer into an embrace. Will just buried his head into the crook of Nico's neck and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
